To be a lady
by uncloudedeyesofgreen
Summary: France has something up his sleave.How will America act when she fids out?


It was a beautiful summers day when England had been called away for very important business and left America and her brother Canada in the care of their chosen nanny. She was a lovely middle aged lady named Ruth, who had taken care of both of them since they were little. She couldn't have children so she experienced the joy of parenthood through them. She was also one of the very rare humans that knew what they were. England had planned to keep it a secret from her, but when America had started lifting up furniture, some new questions had arisen. She knew what they were and she still loved them. The thought made America bubble over with joy sometimes.

Canada turned to his sister, shocked by what she was wearing.

Canada quickly scolded her in a hushed tone. "If England or Ruth sees you're wearing pants again they'll whip you!"

America did what she was best, not giving a damn. "Don't worry I'm gonna change back into my dress before she sees and besides, I only dress like this when I want to go play in the woods so don't get upset."

Canada sat down on the porch steps and America followed.

"I know," Canada sighed. "you just want to have fun. I shouldn't have overreacted. I'm sor-"

"Yes, you should have!"

America and Canada looked to their right and coming up to the house through the thick wooden path was none other then France.

"You should have overreacted!" France yelled waving a finger at America. "_Ladies_ aren't supposed to wear such things and _play in the woods_." France looked up into the sky with a memorable look on his face. "Ladies are beautiful creatures with soft hand and voluptuous curves."

America took a little time to observe herself. _Curves?_

France walked over to America. He lightly took her hand and Canada began to quietly panic.

"Hidden underneath these rags is a lady." France proclaimed.

America looked at him skeptically then snatched her hand away from France's and glared at him. France jumped back startled by her sudden act. He shook his head back and forth frantically.

"My goodness! It is worse then I thought!" France put his hands on the sides of his face and started panicking.

The twins shared a look that said, _What's his problem?_

"You are like a wild animal." He gently picked up a strand of America's hair. "Look," He said. "your hair is horrible!" He ran his fingers through her hair as a demonstration. His fingers only made it half way through before getting tangled. America jumped away from his touch. France's eyes showed nothing but disappointment and concern. France shook his head once again. "This will not do."

France suddenly grabbed America by her hand and pulled her with him.

"W-wait!" She stuttered.

France turned to gasp at America. "Stuttering too?" He then began to walk even quicker. "Do not worry, America, Uncle Francis will take care of you!"

"Canada!" America screamed. "Where are you when I need you?"

Canada, who had been sitting right in front of them the entire time, chose to ignore America's statement and instead say.

"Don't worry!" to America, then to himself he said "I'll figure something out."

France watched with utter sadness as three grown men tried to get America under control. She was like a wild animal, kicking and biting the men that were trying to restrain her from leaving. France was once again filled with overwhelming sadness. He had come to check up on his little Canada, but instead he found a little sad America. It was sad because the girl looked like she could run with wolves. Leave it to England to take the little flower they had found fourteen years ago and let it be overrun with weeds. She didn't know how to be a lady.

Poor little America…..

It took awhile, but after sometime America was safely secured and they were on a ship to France.

France sat at one end of a very grand dinner table. At the other end, tied to a chair, was a very angry America. France had tried to feed her, but stopped after she bit his hand and drew blood. France sighed and smiled at America. She in return growled at him, baring her teeth.

France shivered at the deathly glare in her eye.

"Now, now America use your words."

America laughed sadistically, and France jumped. Her eyeteeth seemed to be sharper then average and her eyes looked wild, giving her grin an animalistic look.

"My words?" That sadistic wolf-like grin widened. "Oh, you don't want me to my words."

France willed himself not to cry. He had to stay strong and fix America. Then she would be loving and-

Suddenly, France heard the quick pacing of feet and equipment being moved above deck. France froze, knowing exactly what was happening and it didn't take long before he heard a familiar set of boots stomping into his cabin.

He turned around not at all surprised, but expecting to see England standing there. He gave him a welcoming smile.

"England, what a surprise!" He sang. "What brings you here, my dear little brother?"

England scowled at France. "When I came to visit America you'll never guess what I found."

France lifted an eyebrow.

"Canada with a rather interesting story and a distraught nanny!" England grabbed France by the front of his shirt. "Where is she frog? And don't make me ask twice!"

France pointed behind him to the table. England looked from America to France and did a double take.

England continued to stare at America and slowly France was able to escape his grasp.

England continued to gawk at America and France smirked.

"I see," France's smile grew bigger. "you like my work."

England couldn't believe the creature in front of him was America. She was actually dressed like a lady! England slowly processed the rare sight of a clean America. Her face not covered in dirt and her clothing not torn. Her attire a beautiful blue cotton dress with white frilly lining at the bottom and top. Yes, it was a shocking sight to behold. The only thing that snapped him back to reality was the sight of America's hands tied behind her back.

"France!" He screamed, running over to America. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

England cut the ropes only to have chains revealed. England immediately glared at France.

"_What?_" France asked. "She kept getting loose!"

"Give me the keys, frog."

"Please, let us talk about this." France begged. "If you let me baby-sit I can change her. I can make her a real lady."

"Hello, I'm sitting right here!"

"See!" France shouted, pointing a America. "She's interrupting our conversation. A clear example she doesn't have any manners."

"It's not polite to point." America spat at France.

"America be quiet!' England commanded. "We're having a conversation."

America's jaw dropped in disbelief and she became quiet. France smirked at her then jumped when America growled at him.

England stood conflicted. On one hand France was right. America had no manners what so ever. It was all his fault really, he hadn't been paying attention to her lately and she was allowed to run wild. On the other hand what kind of brother would he be if he let France baby-sit?

He looked back over to America. The sight of her in a dress that made him shiver. That dress covered her, but showed everything; every muscle, every curve.

England shook his head.

_Sinful thoughts…Sinful thoughts…._

The look on England's face made France smile. He had him, now he just had to sell it. He held the key in front of England.

"It's your choice really." France said. "After all she is _your_ colony. She has to do everything _you_ say."

France draped a arm around England's shoulder and turned him away from America. England jerked, but didn't pull away.

"In other words," France whispered. "She's yours and has to obey you."

England rolled his eyes. "I'm aware. Now the key, frog."

"But don't you want her to be put in her place?"

"_What?"_

France smiled. "She disobeyed you."

England turned to America. "When?"

"When I came to check on my dear Matthew." France explained. "She was running around like a heathen, wearing boys' clothes and playing in the mud."

"What?" England yelled. "America, how many times have I told you, _you are woman, you do not do those things!"_

America put her head down, her lower lip quivered. "I was just having fun."

England's anger started to falter. France leaned over and sang into England's ear.

"If you let her get away with everything, she'll walk all over you.~"

England swatted at France then looked at him. "You….have a point."

"What the hell, England!"

"Watch your mouth!" He yelled at America.

"NO! You can't leave me here with France! He'll rape-""That is enough America! No more back talk. I am leaving you here so France can make you a lady."

"But-"

"No buts. I expect you to listen to him and learn from him. I was going to take you home, but after listening to your mouth I realized I'm in over my head."

England looked at France and said quietly. "I'll be back in a week to check up on her."

England did not look at America as he left, he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave her.

_**America's dairy.**_

_**Day one.**_

_Dear dairy,_

_I don't hold grudges. I mean I can't stay angry for long so I'm writing about my time with France so I can look back and remember why I should stay angry at England. So here it goes. Upon first arriving in France I tried to escape and succeeded. I was surprised France didn't go after me, but at the time I didn't really care. It wasn't until several hours later, I realized why. I was in a foreign country and couldn't speak the language. It didn't take a genius to figure out I wouldn't get too far. While walking back to France's house I made two promises._

_One: To be a lady and get it over with._

_Two: If France had a smug look on his face when I opened the door, to kick him in the shin. _

_France opened the door and smiled. It wasn't a smug smile, but I kicked him anyway._

_**Day two.**_

_Dear dairy,_

_France tried to teach me table manners and I stabbed him with a fork…._

_To tell you the truth I wasn't aiming for him, I was aiming for the albino man beside him, France just got in the way._

_Okay so everything was going perfect, right? I was doing so awesome! France was having me name the silverware and I was actually learning until the pale freak burst through the door. He stared at the two of us before asking rather loud._

"_Hey, is she one of your harlots?"_

_Right then and there I bent the spoon I was holding._

_France freaked and said something. I wasn't paying him any attention. I was trying my hardest to focus my anger._

_He had just called me a harlot! And not just any harlot, 'France's harlot'. Do you even have any idea how low that is! I had my anger under control until the fucker asked if France would 'share'. That' when I grabbed a fork and threw it. France jumped in the way. France lay on the floor saying he died for amour. I left the room, but not before picking up a chair and busting it over the pale man's head._

_**Day five.**_

_Dear dairy,_

_Sorry for not writing, France had kept me busy doing shit I couldn't care less about. But today is different because England is coming to visit today and once he sees how much of a lady I am, he'll take me home and I can runaway to live with wolves and take Mattie with me!_

_Best plan ever…._

America shut the book and stretched. She got up and started to walk to her room. She stopped when she heard the albino man's voice.

"I still don't get it." said the albino. "If you're not making her look good for you, who are you doing if for?""At first I was doing it for myself, but now it's for England, of course." said France. "You should of seen his face when I put her in the blue cotton dress. He was practically drooling. " France laughed. "My dear Arthur needs to get laid and I figured I'd help."

France and Prussia both shared a good hard laugh before being interrupted by.

"You son of a bitch!

The two turned to find America standing behind them.

"A-america," France stuttered. "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." She growled.

At this point Prussia had successfully moved out of the way. There was no way in hell he was going to be in her path when she broke France's neck.

America picked up a wine bottle and broke it across the table.

"Now America, " France said. "let's try to behave like a lady."

"You are fucked up in the head, France."

"And why would that be?"

"Hello? You tried to pretty me up to-to-uck! I can't even say it!"

"It's called being incest and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Especially if it's with you-America! W-what are you doing-put that down this instant! Oh God no!"

Hours after France was almost beaten to death by America, England finally arrived. America told him the whole story, start to finish. At the end she was hoping he would get infuriated and stomp on the already limp France, but he didn't. Instead he did the same thing he had been doing since he walked through the door. Staring at America.

America sighed and walked away to look for another wine bottle.

**Sorry if there's mistakes I wrote this in a hurry. :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
